The Amy Drew and Rachel Rosangela sex tape
by Batistasprincess
Summary: This one shot is based off of an efed I'm currently in. Amy belongs to my friend Andy, Rachel belongs to me and Yonni belongs to our friend Tim. (Written by Andy and I)


Amy and Rachel are kissing as the camera opens on the two ladies. The two of them moan lightly as they continue to kiss. A smile comes across Amy's face. Amy then proceeds to fondle Rachel's breasts.

Rachel: Oh God Amy!

Amy: I told you to be ready for the experience of a lifetime.

The two continued to kiss as Rachel grabs Amy by her hips and throws her down onto the floor and Rachel takes the mount position on top of Amy. The two start kissing once more as they each fondle each other's breasts and the camera is seen falling to the floor.

We're going to have tons of fun tonight.

Amy: You better fucking believe it.

Amy is letting her accent come out at this point. She really isn't caring at this point about hiding it. The camera quickly gets picked up as Rachel and Amy are now seen naked. Rachel decides it is a good idea to let her accent come out too as she sits down on the bed.

Rachel: Bend over my lap. You're in trouble.

Amy: I do deserve a spanking.

Amy bends over Rachel's lap waiting for the spanking to begin.

Rachel: Count them.

Rachel rubs Amy's ass and then slaps her.

Amy: One!

Amy gets spanked again, this time, a little harder than the first.

Amy: Two!

Rachel laughs in her mind at how cute this was for her. Again, Rachel slaps Amy just a bit harder than the last time.

Amy: Three! I think it needs to be harder. I have been a really bad girl.

Rachel then spanks Amy a little harder.

Amy: Four! Maybe you need the paddle. I don't think I am learning my lesson.

Rachel throws Amy onto the bed and grabs a paddle from off the night stand.

Amy: I truly do deserve it. I have been a very bad girl lately.

Rachel: I know, now over my lap again and count them.

Amy: Yes Madame.

Amy leans over Rachel's lap again as the paddle comes swinging down spanking Amy on the ass.

Amy: Five!

Rachel hits her even harder.

Amy: Six! This is more like it. I think I am starting to learn my lesson.

Rachel hits her again.

Rachel: You love it don't you?

Amy: Yes ma'am. Seven.

Rachel again hits her.

Amy: Eight!

Amy's ass was a bright red now and you could see bruises starting to form too but, Amy loved it when things got a little rough.

Rachel: That's enough. I don't need you to have markings. Lay on the bed and don't move!

Amy: Just one more please?

Rachel: No!

Amy: Fine.

Amy lies down on the bed motionless and spread eagle. Rachel walks over and grabs some handcuffs. Rachel quickly handcuffs Amy to the bed.

Rachel: I like this idea.

Amy: Me too. I love handcuffs.

Rachel: I know you do.

Rachel smirks and looks at Amy.

Rachel: What to do to you my pet?

Amy: Whatever you want. I can take any punishment you want to give me. I have done some awful things.

Rachel: I know dear but, I care about you. So, with that said!

Rachel pulls out a vibrator.

Amy: You are too kind Mistress.

Rachel: Oh, trust me, it'll get worse.

Rachel smirks darkly at Amy.

Amy: Promise?

Rachel: Promise.

Rachel rams the vibrator into Amy's pussy thrusting it hard and fast. The speed gets turned up all the way to its max setting. Amy lets out a loud moan as the vibrator enters her pussy.

Amy: Holy shit!

Rachel slaps Amy's breasts hard and keeps ramming the vibrator in and out of Amy's pussy.

Amy: Oh my fucking God! Don't stop Rei! Holy shit!

Amy's screams get louder and louder with each thrust of the vibrator and each slap of her breasts.

Rachel: What was that pet?

Rachel's smirk turned into an evil grin. She keeps going on the vibrator and hits Amy's breasts harder.

Amy: Oh God! You're gonna make me cum!

Amy lets out one more loud scream as she starts to try and catch her breath after having an orgasm.

Rachel: I'm not done just yet.

Amy: Please Madame, give me more.

Amy was still breathing heavy after the first orgasm of the night as she waited to see what Rachel had up her sleeves next. Rachel takes out nipple clamps and applies them onto Amy gently. Rachel works herself down towards Amy's pussy and starts licking it slowly and teasingly. Amy lets out a scream as the clamps were applied to her nipples. Rachel was doing everything right at this moment. Amy screams even louder though when Rachel goes down on her.

Amy: Right there Madame. God that feels so good!

Rachel then slaps Amy's clit over and over again as she continued to eat her out. Amy continues to scream as Rachel looks up at her with a grin on her face. Rachel stops for a moment and pulls out a ball gag and ties it around Amy's mouth before proceeding.

Rachel: Time for you to be quiet.

Rachel grabs a strap on but, this wasn't a normal strap on… oh no. It was a vibrating one. Rachel laughs darkly as she slammed into Amy's pussy hard. Amy's muffled screams were heard in the room as Rachel started to fuck her with the strap on.

Rachel: What was that?

Rachel goes faster causing herself to moan as well. Amy moans louder as her screams are still muffled by the gag. The screams get more frequent as Amy gets close to a second orgasm. Rachel leans up and pulls the gag off of Amy and keeps going.

Rachel: Cum for me my little pet!

Amy: I am! Oh God!

Amy lets out another scream as she cums again.

Rachel: Feel good?

Amy: You have no idea. I can't remember the last time I came more than once.

Rachel: I'm glad.

Amy: Please tell me it is my turn to show you a good time?

Rachel: Yes, yes.

Rachel lets out a chuckle.

Amy: I don't want you doing all the work!

Rachel: Fair enough.

Amy: You don't have to uncuff me if you don't want to.

Rachel undoes the handcuffs.

Rachel: I am though.

She smiles and pulls Amy into a kiss. Amy kisses her back as she throws her down onto the bed. Amy quickly grabs the handcuffs and cuffs Rachel to the bed this time. Rachel just watches Amy silently. Another smile plays on her face as she giggles lightly. Amy grabs the vibrator and puts it on full speed as she starts to message Rachel's clit with it. Amy then takes two of her fingers and sticks them deep into her pussy. Rachel moans loudly as her hips buckle upwards as Amy starts pleasuring her. Amy continues to finger Rachel as the vibrator plays with her clit a little more. Amy then pulls her fingers out and sticks them in Rachel's mouth to suck her juices off of her fingers. Amy then slides the vibrator into Rachel's pussy as she starts to suck on Rachel's breasts. Both Amy and Rachel were moaning from the hotness of this. On the other side of the room they could see Yonni lightly rubbing himself.

Amy: I see we got him really going. Too bad he isn't allowed to join in on the fun.

Rachel: Maybe later.

Rachel winks towards the camera.

Amy: We will have to see if he can be a good little boy.

Amy sticks the vibrator deeper into Rachel's pussy as she goes back to sucking on Rachel's nipples.

Rachel: Oh yeah! God Amy, more please!

Amy continues to thrust the vibrator in and out of the pussy of Rachel. Amy then leans up towards Rachel and the two share a kiss. Rachel kisses Amy back and just relaxes as Amy keeps using the vibrator on her. Suddenly, Rachel lets out a loud scream as she could feel herself ready to cum at anytime.

Amy: You gonna cum for me baby?

Rachel: Yes.

Rachel screams loudly again as she came hard onto the vibrator.

Amy: Time for you to taste your cum.

Amy turns the vibrator off and puts it in Rachel's mouth.

Amy: Do you like the taste of your pussy?

Rachel nods her head as she starts to suck on the vibrator. Amy then pulls the vibrator out of Rachel's mouth and throws it on the ground. She gets a twisted smile on her face as she grabs her special strap on. It is a bit bigger than the normal ones but, Amy always did like them bigger. She puts it on and sticks it deep into Rachel's pussy and starts to fuck her.

Rachel: C'mon Amy, I can take it!

Amy starts to go harder and faster as she fucks Rachel with the strap on.

Rachel: Oh God, it tickles a bit!

Rachel moans Amy's name loudly as she tries to stifle a laugh. Amy immediately stops fucking Rachel and pulls the strap on out of her pussy.

Amy: Open your mouth!

Rachel opens her mouth and waits for Amy. Amy quickly sticks the strap on in Rachel's mouth and starts to have Rachel suck on it. Amy then reaches down with her hand and starts to play with Rachel's breasts.

Yonni: God damn… kerboin!

Amy: The deal was that you would keep your bloody mouth shut Yonni!

Amy continues to have Rachel suck the strap on for a bit longer before pulling it out and ramming it back into her pussy.

Rachel: He's the director, so he sorta has a say…

Rachel kisses Amy again as Amy started fucking her pussy again. Amy fucks Rachel rough and fast. Amy puts her hands gently around the neck of Rachel choking her a bit.

Amy: Do you like being choked Rachel?

Rachel: I… I never t-tried it b-before.

Amy: I promise I won't choke you that hard. Just enough to make everything that much better for you.

Amy doesn't tighten her grip anymore than where it already is because of the fact that Rachel has never done this before. Amy continues to fuck Rachel but now, it is a bit slower and more sensual. Rachel moans Amy's name. She could feel herself getting closer to another orgasm as her pussy gets wetter and tighter again. Rachel shuts her eyes not from lack of oxygen but from feeling so good.

Amy: I can see that you like being choked a little bit. Want me to choke you a little bit harder?

Rachel: No, this is fine, thank you though.

Amy continues to fuck Rachel picking up the pace a little bit while keeping her hands ever so gently around the neck of Rachel.

Rachel: Amy!

Rachel screams again and cums even harder than the last time.

Amy pulls the strap on out of Rachel's pussy and takes her hands away from her throat.

Amy: That was so much fun. We need to do this again sometime.

Rachel: I agree.

Amy: Yonni, you can turn the camera off now.

Amy and Rachel share one more kiss as the camera immediately shuts off.


End file.
